Hello Bubbles
by Mindifislytherin24
Summary: After another fight with Ron, Hermione heads to the prefects bath to relax. However, she isn't the only one needing to relax.
1. Chapter 1

_Who does Ron think he is? Telling me i belong to him. I belong to me! Ron had his chance, many chances in fact, and he blew them all. Besides, how was i supposed to know that i would run into Victor Krum at Honeydukes? It's not like i planned it. Nothing even happened. We said our hellos, caught up, and then said our goodbyes._

 _Ofcourse, class gossip had to go and tell everyone we were dating again. Then like every cable drama, Ron found out, assumed the worst, and blew up on me infront of everyone!_

 _Harry just sat there like a nincompoop. Thankfully, Ginny came to my defense. I wonder if they are still arguing. I should've stayed but i just couldn't fucking deal with him anymore._

 _After walking around the Castle for awhile, i decided to go use the prefects bath. I knew nobody would be in there at this time, which would give me the perfect chance to calm down and relax._

 _I turned on as many taps as possible and then swam to the bottom. Using the bubble-head charm, i could stay underwater and practice yoga. Underwater yoga was calming and well let's face it, made it a lot easier to accomplish the moves._

 _Opening my eyes i realized i was not alone. I could see bare male feet entering the pool on the stairs. SHIT! I knew whoever it was couldn't see me due to all the bubbles from the taps but still the bubbles should have been a sign that someone was using it. I mean yeah, i had been underwater for awhile, so i guess someone could have thought it had been abandoned, but it's the principle of the matter!_

 _Grrrr. What do i do? I'm naked, so i can't just swim up and reveal myself. I mean…..oh….merlin…..! The male entering the pool is naked as well…..and judging by the faint happy trail going down his stomach, i know exactly who it is. There are only three ginger headed males in this school. Ron is probably still arguing with his sister, and doesn't even know the password to get in here. George is currently out cold in the hospital wing after testing another product on himself. So that only leaves Fred. Of Course he would break into the prefects bath._

 _I feel a little guilty staring up at him, but lords is he a gorgeous specimen. Tall, lean, and an impressive cock. He's even shaved. His chest is above the water but i know he has amazing pecs too._

 _Suddenly, i felt myself being dragged upwards by an unseen force. Shit. Fred is going to find out i was down here. He's going to see me naked!_

 _Breaking the surface i felt the bubble head charm disappear. Pushing my wet hair out of my eyes, i found myself face to face with a smirking Fred Weasley._

 _Oh Merlin_

" _Hello, Hermione"_


	2. Chapter 2

" Fred, my what a surprise! What are you doing here?" I tried unsuccessfully to feign ignorance to knowing he had been there the whole time.

" Oh you know, just thought i would take a dip. I walked in here to see someone had graciously drawn me a bath. How thoughtful of you." He smirked.

" You're welcome, i….wait a minute…. this is my bath that you are rudely interrupting! Get out! You are not even allowed in here anyway. You are not a prefect!" I said hotly. Damn him, i freaking thanked him for stealing my bath! Damn weasley thinking he can just smirk and stare me down with those beautiful eyes of his and those wonderful muscles and NO, NO, NO Hermione stop it!

" By the way Hermione, might i say you are looking ravishing at the moment. Such a joy to have you share my bath. Ron would be jealous. Well, the whole school would be jealous really." I could feel my cheeks reddening as his eyes moved down my body that was visible above the bubble. Thankfully the bubbles were covering my nipples. Barely.

" Fred, it's my bath. Now if you wouldn't mind leaving so i can finish it." I pleaded, although secretly i didn't want him to go. I have had a crush on Fred for years and now i was naked in a pool with him. One of my top favorite fantasies that i would never ever admit to him.

" No can do my dear Hermione, i am just getting comfortable"

Grrrrrrrr. He could atleast try to tame that growing grin of his. I knew he was getting enjoyment out of watching me squirm. So if he wasn't going to leave, then i had a decision to make. Stay and make a move….or leave.

I slowly moved toward him. His eyes widened just a fraction and his i heard him gasp then inhale.

Getting myself just an inch away from him i reached behind him and made to grab my wand. I could feel his breath on my neck as i did. I made the mistake at looking into his eyes as my hand closed around my wand. Before i could bring my hand back his lips were on mine.

Gods this felt amazing. Fred Weasley was a good kisser. His lips moved slowly and seductively over mine as i felt his hands grab my waist and pull me to him. Once our bodies made contact things went nuts. The slow kisses turned into a full on makeout. His tongue asked for entrance into my mouth and i readily agreed. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders i completely forgot that i was trying to leave. Feeling his lips on mine and is hands on my waist felt too good to let go of.

Withdrawing his tongue from my mouth his lips moved to the side of my neck just below my ear. I turned to mush in his arms. I tried to keep my breathing under control but couldn't. I bit my lips to keep from moaning. His hands moved upwards right under my breasts.

" Gods Hermione, What are you doing to me?" He breathed out. His pulled his head up and looked into my eyes.

" I could ask you the same question," I breathlessly replied. I couldn't think. I just wanted him to keep kissing me. I wanted his hands everywhere.

" Close your eyes Fred."

He closed as eyes and i withdrew from his grip. I could see a sense of confusion on his face as i did.

I climbed out of the pool and magicked my clothes onto myself. Walking back to the edge where he was leaning i asked him to open his eyes and turn around. Once he did i leaned down and kissed him softly.

" I'm sorry, i have to go. Enjoy your bath." I said quietly and calmly. He just nodded and glanced down before looking back at me.

" It will be hard without you here to accompany but i shall try." He grinned finally.

" Well…..based on what i felt it already is hard. Goodnight Fred." I turned and walked out before he could see my grin.

I wanted to stay but i wasn't ready for what i knew we were heading towards. I wanted Fred but i wasn't going to have sex with him after the first kiss. I didn't want to be one of those girls.

But gods i was going to be fantasizing about him all night.


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't sure why but Ginny was watching me like a hawk as i walked into the common room.

Ron and Harry must have retired for the night. She looked uneasy like there was something she had to tell me but was afraid to.

" Ginny, what is it?" I asked her.

Before she could respond, Fred came down the stairs looking pissed as hell.

" Damn it, it had to have been a Gryffindor, no one else could have gotten in here." Fred hollered, kicking the chair over.

Fred was in the common room…..but how? I had just left him in the bath. There was no way he could have beaten me here. Not to mention so pissed off. Fred glanced over at me and seeing my confusion, knew i must have the answers he was looking for.

" Hermione, you seem shocked that i am here, so tell me, where did you just see me?" He said walking towards me.

I glanced at Ginny, who now looked at me wondering the same question. This is what she had been about to tell me. That Fred was pissed. She knew that i had always had a thing for Fred but had pushed it aside when i felt it would never happen.

" I….we were just in the prefects bath…," I didn't want Ginny knowing what had happened so i lied, " I was leaving as you were going in." I said casting my eyes downward so Fred would not give me away.

" No you didn't. Some bastard fucking cut a small chunk of my hair off and i'm assuming polyjuiced himself to look like me." Fred walked away growing more angry. I looked up in shock. There at the back of his head was a tiny chunk of hair that was missing.

Whoever i had been in the bath with….it wasn't Fred.

It wasn't Fred.

I saw Ginny running towards me as i fell to the floor. She barely caught my head before it hit.

" Hermione! Hermione come on now, wake up! You're scaring everybody." Harry whispered.

My eyes fluttered open to see Harry kneeling above me talking to me as Ginny cradled my head. Fred was just behind Harry staring down at me. I could tell based on the look he was trying to hide, that he knew my previous story had been a lie. Why else would i pass out the second he told me it wasn't him i saw. I wasn't ready to tell him the truth though. He would never speak to me again. There was no way he could feel the same about me. I had been a fool to believe it in the bath. Once we found out who it really was though, i was going to kill him!

" Oh thank goodness, she is awake. Dammit Hermione, you gave us a scare! Are you alright? Should we take you to the hospital wing?" Ginny asked worriedly.

" No, i am alright now. Thank you though." I said as i stood up. Harry stood up and escorted me to the couch.

" Are you sure you are alright Mione?" He asked.

" Yes i'm fine. You know me, just stressed out from studying and Ron being an ass." I patted Harrys shoulder as i smiled at him. He needed to worry about himself not me.

" Where is Ron anyway?" Harry asked Ginny.

" No idea, last i saw him he went upstairs. I assumed he was still up there until you and Fred came down here without him.

" I saw him come in, he laid down on the bed and drew the curtains shut so i left him alone. I fell asleep for a bit, until i heard Fred screaming bloody murder. When i glanced at his bed the curtain was open again but Ron wasn't there." Harry responded now looking severely confused.

I could feel myself growing pale. Could Ron have done this? But why? Why take Freds form? How would he even have gotten in? How would he have disappeared without anyone noticing.

" Harry, Ginny, maybe you should go look for him while i stay here and calm down. I can keep an eye on Hermione as well." Fred said looking at the two. They both nodded and left. Fred walked and crouched down in front of me. I knew what he wanted to hear but i was so terrified to tell him i just stared at the floor.

" They are gone now Hermione. Please tell me the truth. I know the only way to catch the bastard is to find out what he was up to." Fred grabbed my hands and held them. I looked back up at him with tears in my eyes. He jumped onto the couch and pulled me to him, cradling me in his arms.

" You… I mean the fake you wasn't coming in as i was leaving. I was still in the bath doing underwater yoga to calm down after the fight with Ron." I sniffed. I had to tell him. He was right. The only way to catch him was to put the pieces together. I could feel Fred tense and grab me harder.

" I saw him entering the pool while i was still down there. I was debating what to do since i….since i was naked when he used a spell to pull me to the surface." I whispered.

Fred hissed and stood up and paced in front of the fireplace. His anger was only growing now.

" Hermione, i am so sorry." Fred slammed his hands down on the mantle. " Please tell me he didn't hurt you."

" No, he just teased me for drawing him a bath and having it ready for him. He sounded just like you Fred. I didn't sense anything off about him." I glanced down as Fred turned but he saw the look in my eyes.

" He was naked wasnt he Hermione" Fred whispered shutting his eyes in anger.

" Yes. He gave me the option to leave or stay. My wand was right behind him, so i pretended like i was going to kiss him so i could grab my wand. The intention was to grab my wand and blindfold him so i could get out of the bath and leave." I said.

I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder. This was hurting him more than it was me. Someone had used his image to take advantage of me. No telling what else this person was doing. Fred reached up and grabbed my hand with his. He was still very angry but i could see him trying to gain control of himself.

" You said the intention, what happened that ruined that." He gritted his teeth trying to gain control.

" We...We made eye contact and next thing i knew we were….we were kissing." I exhaled the breath i didn't realize i had been holding. " It only lasted for a few moments and then i left. We didn't do anything beyond that." I whispered ashamed of myself. I felt like i had just ruined a good friendship.

" I am sorry Fred. I should've known better. I should've known it wasn't you. You wouldn't kiss me. I probably like a sister to you." I prided myself on keeping back the tears that threatened to fall. However i was not expecting Freds next reaction.

" HA! There is no way in hell i could see you as my sister Hermione" He smiled with a bit of a laugh. " For one, you dont have red hair that people can see from miles away. Secondly, if i thought about my sister the way i think about you, they would send me to azkaban." He was really laughing now. I smiled then my jaw dropped in shock as i realized what he just said.

" Wait, what do you mean by the way you think about me? Do you….." I started to ask him if he fantasized about me when the door opened and Ron, Ginny, and Harry walked inside.

" We found him. He was actually on his way back here…" Ginny never got to finish her sentence.

Fred ran toward the door and punched Ron out cold.

Rons hair was wet. And he smelled like the bubbles from the taps in the bath.

It was Ron.


	4. Chapter 4

Fred yelled at Ginny to go get Professor Mcgonagall and the she returned, Fred informed them of what happened. I knew that Ginny and Harry would need to know why Fred punched the living shit out of Ron, so i pulled them aside and told them the truth. Originally, Fred had wanted to deal with the matter, " On his own," but i instructed him to inform the professors. There was no telling how much damage Ron had done. I had a feeling i was his only target, but couldn't be certain.I watched as Professor Mcgonagall and the Headmaster take Ron out of the common room. Ron was still unconscious from Freds punch. Ginny had left again to use the floo in Dumbledore's office to inform their parents of what had happened. Harry sat down on the couch to control his temper. Harry knew Ron was upset with me but he had crossed the line this time.

Fred walked over to the window and motioned for me to join him. I looked back at Harry to make sure he wouldn't go do something foolish before i joined Fred.

" Ron won't be returning to Hogwarts. The professors said he will be expelled for his actions. I am so sorry Hermione. I can't believe Ron would do something like this. Mcgonagall said we wanted we could refer this to the Ministry but i don't know. I want to know what you think. He should be punished for sure, but i'm afraid of what the Ministry would do. They are so unstable these days." Fred sighed frustratedly. He ran his hands through his hair and began to pace. I reached out and grabbed his shoulders to still him and calm him down.

" The ministry might be too much in this case. Ron didn't actually hurt me. Besides your mother will certainly do us enough justice." I smiled as he laughed.

"Yeah, you are right about that. I just don't know why he would do something like this." Fred leaned back against the wall and ran his hands through his hair again.

" I might know why…" Harry squeaked out as he came towards us.

This got Fred and mines full attention. Harry stopped in front of us looking nervous and angry.

" Harry? Why?" I said giving him a reassuring look to help relax him.

" Ron had mentioned last week that you wouldn't sleep with him. He couldn't figure out why. He saw you and Fred joking around in the Great Hall laughing at Georges failed attempt on a new product. Seamus mentioned he thought you and Fred could light the castle on fire with the tension between you two, which pissed Ron off. I told Ron that Seamus was just messing with him and he laughed it off. I thought that he had gotten over it, but maybe he didn't. Maybe he thought that by taking Freds image, you might sleep with him." Harry blushed after he told us this.

" I remember him asking if we could atleast be friends with benefits since i wouldn't date him. I told no way and to never ask me why Fred? He was pissed at me because i ran into Krum in hogsmeade. Why wait a whole week if he was pissed because of me talking to Fred?" I asked him. I glanced up at Fred who was running things over in his mind.

" I don't know. Maybe because he couldn't get Krums hair, he decided on Fred because of what Seamus said. Still, it's hard to imagine Ron doing this. I know he gets jealous but this was just overkill." Harry replied.

" Damn right it was overkill. She gave him his chance a long time ago and the idiot blew it. He has no claim to her!" Fred yelled at Harry. He quickly apologized.

Ginny walked back into the common room with tears in her eyes.

" Well mum and dad know. They are furious. Hermione, they want you to know that they are extremely sorry for Rons actions and that they promise you he will be dealt with when he returns home. Fred, same for you, and dad says you probably should've punched him a little harder." She giggled a little at the last part but i could still see she was ashamed of what Ron had done.

" I will write your parents a letter to make them feel better Ginny don't worry. They shouldn't blame themselves for this. Let's just be thankful things weren't worse." I walked over to her and gave her a giant hug. The weasleys were taking this harder than i was. I could understand why though. Ron was family and he had done something shameful and hurtful to someone they considered family. He had also betrayed his own brother. Nothing could take away that pain.

Fred gave Ginny a kiss on the head and wiped the tears away. He mentioned we should all try to get some sleep for tomorrow would be chaotic. We all agreed and i walked with Ginny up the stairs to our beds. After i pulled the curtains closed and got into bed, i let the tears flow silently.

The amazing moment i had with Fred had been a sham. My Best Friend had betrayed me. He had betrayed his brother. He betrayed all of us. Yes, Ron was an idiot and his jealousy over me had been unbearable but he had still been the goofy friend i cared about. What had happened to that Ron? Why do this?

Fred went to the showers to try to wash away the mess of the day. He couldn't believe his own brother would do such a thing. Especially to Hermione and him. Yes, there friendship was rocky due to Rons jealousy but they had still been friends. Ron was his blood. Blood doesn't do this. Gryffindors don't do this. This is something he would've expected from Malfoy not his brother. His little brother. George was going to have a lot to process when he came out of his stupid coma. Told the damn idiot to wait a day until the potion had settled. But NOOO he just had to try it that day.

Hermione seemed to be handling it well though. Thanks to Ron however, i couldn't see anything developing between us. She would always wonder if it was me or Ron now.

I punched the shower wall in anger.

I had been nursing a thing for Hermione the past couple of years. I kept it secret for Rons sake, but it wouldn't matter now anyway. Hermione would still be polite with me but nothing else. I would never get to kiss her. Never get to see her hair piled over the sheets as we made love. It was all gone now. I would lose her.


	5. Chapter 5

I quietly walked down to the common room after everyone was asleep. I desperately wanted to sit in front of the fire and just stare at the flames. Upon reaching the bottom however, i realized i wasn't the only one.

Fred sat on the couch watching the flames. He had just gotten out of the shower it appeared. He was wearing just a simple pair of navy blue pajama pants and no shirt. I couldn't help but admire his physique. Even from the back you could tell he was toned. Freckles scattered across his shoulders and down his body. Not a crazy amount but just a light dusting. I ached to kiss each one.

He must have sensed my presence for he turned around and watched me approach the couch.

Watching these flames dance was the only thing helping to quiet my racing mind. No matter what i did i couldn't get the image of Ron kissing Hermione as me out of my mind. Damn Bastard. I thought a shower would help but all it did was make me angrier. I punched the shower walls so many times my hand now bled onto the carpet.

Fuck, someone was coming down the stairs. Why couldn't i just be alone for awhile.

I turned around to see who it was.

Hermione..

Merlin she was beautiful. She had changed into a simple white shirt and red bed shorts. Her hair fell around her shoulders, slightly swaying as she walked toward me on the couch. I felt my cock twitch as my eyes caught sight of her nipples poking through the shirt. The light from the fire hit her body just right making the shirt damn near see thru. It took every ounce of will i had to lift my eyes to her face. Thankfully she hadn't noticed my voyeuring eyes and walked around the couch and stood in front of me.

" Hey Freddie, may i join you?" She asked with a sad innocent expression on her face.

" Of Course Hermione, take a seat." I patted the spot beside me.

She sat down and curled her legs up beside her. Her amazing legs. She wasn't tall but her legs went on for days it seemed. My cock twitched again as my eyes quickly traveled up her legs to her bottom which curved perfectly as it sat beside her feet.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the back of the couch. This woman was going to be the death of me.

Fred closed his eyes and leaned his head back. His adams apple poked out as if proudly stating he was a man. My eyes traveled down his chest to his stomach where i saw that sexy v and light trail of hair disappear into his pants. His adams apple wasn't the only thing stating his manliness. Fred's cock was lightly pushing against the fabric of his pants. He wasn't fully hard but he was getting there.

I nearly smacked myself for not noticing sooner! His left hand was bleeding!

" Fred! Your hand!" I jumped grabbing his arm to get a better look at it. His knuckles were split open as if he had continuously punched something very hard. Realizing i left my wand on my side table i jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs to retrieve it before Fred had fully opened his eyes.

Returning to the common room with my wand i cleaned his hand and applied a wrap to it to keep it from bleeding onto the carpet more. Fred just sat there watching me heal his hand with a sadness in his eyes.

" Fred, what happened?" I asked him as i gently set his hand back down.

He hesitated before looking down at the fireplace, " I got angry so i punched the shower wall i few times. It's my fault. I'm sorry you had to see it and thank you for helping me." He looked back at me and i just nodded in understanding.

I curled back onto the couch but this time i curled up against him and leaned my head on his shoulder as my eyes went to the fire.

We both needed comforting. We needed each other.

Now she really was trying to kill me.

She laid her head against my shoulder as she curled up against me. Her hands were in her lap but they may as well have been travelling all over my body.

Her lips were parted just enough that when she exhaled her breath kissed my chest. My arm wrapped around her as she got comfortable. She was so warm and soft. I laid my head against hers and tried to relax.

However, relaxing when the girl of your dreams is cuddled up against you is extremely hard. Matching my now throbbing cock perfectly. I began to think of disgusting things trying to relieve it before she noticed.

Merlin was on my side tonight. I could sense her drifting off to sleep so closed my eyes and did the same.

I awoke to see Winky leaving after her nightly straightening routine. She smiled at me before she left. I could feel Fred sound asleep beside me. We hadn't been asleep for long though, as the fire was still going strong. I noticed however that my hand had now moved off my lap onto Freds.

My hand laid on Fred's thigh and right beside it was his cock standing at full attention straining against the fabric. How was this man single? I realized that if his cock shifted just a little to the left it would break free through the open seam in the front. Never in my life had a prayed so hard for something to happen.

" Mione… Please…." Fred mumbled in his sleep.

Bloody Hell please tell me that was a sign. For the love of merlin let that be a sign.

"Fuck…..mmmm...just a little harder...oh gods yes…" He mumbled again.

Fred Weasley was having a sex dream about me? He did want me. At Least in his dreams anyway.

Suddenly Fred sprung up, flipping me onto my back and laying ontop of me. He was awake. That's when i noticed, during his moaning my hand had moved on its own. My and had reached thru the fabric. I now had Fred Weasley's cock in my hand and his body on top of me. I watched him shake his head trying to clear the sleep from it. He realized what he had done and moved to get off me.

My body reacted before my brain did as my other hand reached up and pulled his head down to mine for a searing kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

I pulled Fred into a searing kiss. His hands tightened on my waist seconds after our lips made contact. His lips were so soft against mine but yet so powerful. He kissed me back with such ferocity that i thought i might explode. For a split second my mind flashed back to kissing the imposter Fred and thinking it was great. Boy was i wrong. This was beyond fantastic. Words great enough to describe this have yet to be invented. His lips begged mine to open for him. I willingly obliged and moaned as his tongue met mine.

Fred's body glued itself to mine. I let go of his cock and brought my hands to his head to run my fingers through his hair as our tongues danced. He pulled his mouth away and looked into my eyes, making sure i was ok with this. I pulled him back down to my lips again in response. He smiled against mine as his thumbs hooked under my shirt to rub against my skin. The room was on fire and it wasn't from the fireplace.

He kissed my lips softly and then moved to my neck. He placed a trail of butterfly kisses all the way down to my collar bone, trailed across them, and back up the other side. When he stopped to focus on the spot just under my ear, i moaned loud enough to wake the half the castle, prompting Fred to laugh and cover my mouth with his hand. In response to his laugh, i reached down and pinched one of his nipples, which earned me a growl and a thrust of his hips.

He pulled his hand from my mouth and replaced it with his probing tongue. His hands moved back to waist and began to pull my shirt up. I pushed him off and reached down to pull my shirt over my head. Before it even reached the ground, Fred's lips attacked my breasts. He pulled the right nipple into his mouth and twirled his tongue around it sucking strongly. He covered my mouth with his hand again, silencing my moans.

I began to wiggle my hips against his. I could feel the fabric of my shorts between my legs growing damp. Fred was making me wet with need. His cock was resting against my thighs and i wanted it. Reaching my hand between our bodies i grabbed hold of his cock. He let out another growl and switched to the other nipple. It was so hot. I could feel him throbbing in my hand. Slowly i began to stroke him, causing him to release my nipple and sink his lips to mine as he moaned into my mouth. I stroked him a little faster with more pressure. He began to thrust into my hand.

His eyes met mine. They burned with lust, passion, and something else i couldn't put my finger on. He hooked his fingers into my shorts pulling them from my body. He began to move down my body forcing me to let go of his cock.

His gaze met mine again as he slid his hand between my legs. I moaned slightly causing him to give me a look that burned me. His fingers rubbed against my clit. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning louder. He stroked the small nub between his thumb and index finger and his other hand pulled my hips closer to him. With a wink and a grin he dove his head between my legs and thrust his tongue inside me. I covered my mouth with both hands silencing the scream i let out. He pulled his tongue out and slid it up to the tiny bundle of nerves. He moved his fingers to my vagina and inserted two fingers, pumping in and out as i ground my hips against him violently.

" What the fuck? I thought i was your favorite twin Hermione?" George spoke from the doorway.

Fred leaped up, covering me with his body as i screamed and buried my face into Fred's chest. Go fucking figure! George picks now of all moments to decide to wake from his coma and stroll into the common room.

" George Dammit, Get out of here!" Fred griped at his twin who was trying to contain himself from laughing.

" Now is that anyway to greet your brother, who nearly died?" George smirked at Fred.

" Nearly died my ass. You were fine. Now get out of here before you really almost die!" Fred snarled back. However, i could tell it wasn't a real threat as i could see laughter bubbling up in Fred's eyes.

" What the bloody hell is going on down here?" Harry said from the stairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

" Oh for the love of fuck!" Fred yelled.

" Fred, whats will all the yelling? Oh hi Harry. George you're awake!" Ginny said coming down the stairs to stand beside Harry.

Fred groaned burying his head in the couch beside me. As embarrassing as the situation was, i could feel him smile against my shoulder. I was trying to contain a fit of giggles myself.

" Yes my darling sister, i am awake. So happy you care about my well being, since my twin apparently decided to take care of Hermione's well being." George pipped at Ginny with a violent smile spreading across his face.

That was when Harry and Ginny both noticed a white shirt and pair of red shorts tossed on the ground, and Fred's half naked form covering a small body. A small section of brown hair was draped over the armrest of the couch.

" Oh." Ginny and Harry both whispered. George laughed at their stunned faces. He walked over to them wrapping his arms around them and walking them back up the stairs. " Nighty Night my little lovebirds!" George yelled with a laugh.

It wasn't until they heard the doors to the bedrooms shut that Hermione and Fred burst into laughter.

They knew their would be a lot of questions tomorrow but at the moment it was to funny to worry about.


	7. Chapter 7

The Great Hall was loud with restless chatter. Everyone noticed something was off about the Gryffindor table. Where was Ron Weasley? Ron never missed a meal. Why was Hermione sitting beside Fred and not Harry? George was finally did he look angry? Why was Harry picking at his food? Why was Fred's hand all bandaged up? What was going on?

Hermione could hear all the questions floating throughout the hall. She knew once everyone found out about Ron being expelled, it would only get worse. After George's grand entrance killing our moment last night, Fred and I called it a night and went to bed. Fred informed George of what had taken place before he had woken up. George had not taken it well. Harry had to muffle the room so the other Gryffindors didn't wake up once George started yelling. His reaction was very similar to Freds. George had yet to say a word this morning. He silently stewed in his brothers betrayal. Ginny had left the moment she awoke to visit the owlery to wait on a letter from her parents. She didn't want to open it in the Great Hall. Everyone wanted to keep what happened quiet for as long as possible.

Hermione looked over at Fred slowly eating his oats with his bandaged hand. She had healed it as best she could, and had tried to get him to go to the hospital wing this morning but he refused. He didn't want Madam Pomfrey asking questions. He knew the nurse was close friends with his mother and didn't want to worry his mother if the information slipped. She glanced up to the head table and could see sadness in Dumbledore's eyes. Professor Mcgonagall was missing from the table. No doubt still dealing with Ron and his parents. It pained her to see how much pain Rons act against her had caused everyone else.

Even while all this was running through her mind, she couldn't help but think about what had transpired between her and Fred last night. She was desperately praying that Fred actually wanted her and it wasn't him acting out from his brothers had all but admitted he wanted her but he may have been trying to cheer her up. It didn't feel like that was the case, but doubt still crept in her mind. She had almost had sex with Fred twice in one night and the first time wasn't even him! The second time was interrupted by George. Damn George. She had felt her orgasm beginning to build when he came in. The memory of Fred's mouth on her vagina was making her cheeks burn. She knew she would have to do something before everyone noticed. So Snape in a speedo it was. ICK!

Ginny burst through the doors of the Great Hall hushing everyone. She ran toward us and stopped behind Harry. She was white as a sheet.

" Hermione, you need to come with me. All of you," She whispered, nodding at Fred, George, and Harry as well. We all stood and followed her out of the hall. Just before the doors closed behind us the chatter in the hall started again.

" Ginny, what is it? What's wrong?" Harry asked concerned. He grabbed each of her shoulders, and told her to breathe.

" Ron tried to attack Mcgonagall when he woke up. She deflected it but dad's worried this may just be the beginning. I know neither of you wanted to get the ministry involved but unfortunately they are now. Dad was hoping Ron might have been under some sort of curse, but the ministry says he is not. They are locking him in the psych ward at St. Mungos to run more tests. Hermione a ministry official is coming to Hogwarts to talk to you about what happened. Fred, you as well." Ginny burst into tears. She loved Ron. She was closer to him than all her brothers. This was tearing her apart. George grabbed her and pulled her into a hug to calm her.

Behind them Dumbledore came through the doors with an even more solemn look than before.

" I am afraid to be the bearer of even more horrible news. Ronald has escaped the transport to St. Mungos. A team of aurors are out looking for him now along with Arthur, Molly, and Minerva." Dumbledore stated.

" Fuckin Hell, How? Ron is not that smart." Fred yelled in anger. Hermione leaned against him for support. This was turning into a nightmare.

" We are unsure as to how at the moment, Mr. Weasley. To escape healers from St. Mungos is no easy task. However, even more bad news must be shared. Before his escape, Ronald informed a healer that he was planning to take revenge on you Hermione. The rest of you were threatened as well." Dumbledore replied. His eyes sunk to the floor. Hermione felt their was still more news he had yet to share.

" Why? Why does he want revenge on all of us? Merlin, George wasn't even awake until after he was removed from Hogwarts." Harry asked confused. I was just as confused. I could see threatening me and Fred, but why the others?

" Simple. Because of your support of Hermione and Fred. He feels betrayed. In his mind, he thinks you should have supported him instead. Minerva has informed me that she feels you all should be taken from Hogwarts and hidden until Ronald is found and locked up. He has somehow gotten stronger in his magic and is bent on revenge. He knows the ins and outs of Hogwarts through your many adventures inside its walls. We do not believe you are safe here right now. Especially not with a certain pink woman who is hell bent on our destruction. She may aid him to further her own agenda. I ask all of you to pack up a few belongings and meet me in Professor Snape's office shortly. " With a sad smile, Dumbledore bowed his head and walked back into the Great Hall.

We all just stood there dumbfounded. Ron after us? Not safe at Hogwarts. I looked up at Fred with fear in my eyes. What the hell was happening? What had i caused. Fred pulled me to him and kissed my forehead. I could feel him shaking with anger.

Ginny turned and began to make the tredge to Gryffindor tower. We all began to follow her, to stunned to even speak.

I shrunk everything i had and shoved it inside my purse. I turned to see Ginny doing the same.

" Ginny, i am so sorry." I wiped a tear from my eye. " Maybe if i had handled things different or just gave into Ron, we wouldn't be here." I sat down on the bed unable to stop the tears.

She whirled around with anger in her eyes.

" NO HERMIONE! Don't you dare blame yourself for this. This is Ron's fault. You are too good for him and he knew it. Instead of trying to move on he obsessed himself with trying to make you his. He betrayed you after all you have done for him. He betrayed us, his own family. Don't you dare think this is because you messed up in some way. He messed up!" Ginny argued. The sadness was beginning to leave her, being replaced by anger. An anger i completely understood.

Suddenly however, she started to giggle.

" Besides, if it wasn't for you, i never would have seen Harry blush 10 shades of red after seeing you and Fred last night. It was bloody hilarious. You are like a sister to him. He didn't know how to handle it." She laughed even harder at the memory. I began to laugh too. I remembered the giant blush spreading across his face. The laugh didn't last long once i began to wonder about Fred's feelings towards me. Ginny must have sensed my train of thought.

" Relax Hermione, Fred adores you. I think he always has." She smiled and sat beside me.

" Why can't we ever have a normal year here?" I mused out loud.

"That is the question for the ages now isn't it." she replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Snape was bloody joking. He had to be. Of all the places to hide out in the world, he picked this one! He was right about one thing….Ron would never look for us here. I sat my purse down as i looked around the small house.

Snape's house.

Upon opening the door, they had stepped into a small sitting room. The walls were covered in books. The room felt dark and neglected. However, Snape only stayed here during holidays and summer so it was to be expected. The books surprisingly weren't all about potions. There was plenty of books on other school subjects. Much to Harry, Ginny, and the twins delight, there were two whole rows about quidditch. My eyes were drawn to a particular row that did not deem fit for Snape. A mixture of Shakespeare and other old muggle novels lined the row. The most interesting part about that row, was there was not a single speck of dust. Almost like an enchantment kept it protected. She looked back to notice Snape watching her closely. She walked away from the shelf.

" Until we figure out why Mr. Weasley has lost his mind, you are all to stay here and not leave for any reason. The kitchen is to your left. The Headmaster has stocked the pantries for you to make your meals. A guest bedroom for Miss Granger and Miss Weasley is upstairs on the right. Connected to that is a bathroom you may use. Downstairs a makeshift dormitory has been made for Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley. A bathroom has been added down there for your use." He stated with a grimace when motioning to Fred and George. Couldn't blame him. Both twins had matching grins on their faces.

" If a door is locked, then obviously, you are not permitted to enter. If you borrow a book, i expect it to be put back in its proper place, undamaged. If someone knocks on the door, do not open it. The only people who are allowed in, are myself and Professor Mcgonagall, as such we will only enter by floo. No owls permitted. Your families have been notified that you are to remain out of reach until this matter is resolved." Snape finished. I immediately became horrified about my family learning about this, which prompted one last thing from Snape.

" Miss Granger, your family has been told that you are working in a remote location for a school project and that you are not to be disturbed from your assignment. They have sent word that they understood and wish you luck. Mr. Potter, we did not send a letter to the Dursleys because we knew they would not care. We will notify you of any progress or change to your situation." With that last word he left.

" Well, didn't he seem excited about us being in his old dingy house." George said grinning even harder.

" That he did not Georgie, it's like he expects us to cause trouble." Fred replied grinning back at his brother.

" Never!" The both said in fake shock and then turned to look at Ginny and I both shaking our heads.

If Ron didn't kill us, Snape would after these two left his house.

" Oh this is ridiculous! Hogwarts would have been much safer than this place. Not to mention roomier. We are going to be bumping elbows in here." I looked around in distaste. Yes the books were nice, but this house was way too small for five people. Especially with two very tall male twins.

" I don't know Hermione, i mean Professor Dumbledore had a point. We all know Hogwarts almost inside and out now. Since we got the map from Fred and George, we learned all the secret passages. It wouldn't be hard for any of us to sneak in. I mean, you saw how Sirius was able to come in and out of Hogwarts during third year. What i do find ridiculous is that we are hiding from Ron! I mean how on earth can Ron suddenly become deadly enough to warrant this? I mean no offense, Ginny, Fred, and George, but Ron isn't that talented with magic." Harry ran his hand through his hair frustrated.

" Oh believe us Harry, we're not offended." George said.

" Harry is right though, how did Ron become someone for the Ministry and Dumbledore to fear. It's like they think he is you know who or something." Ginny replied.

Harry went pale. " What if…" He trailed off.

" He isn't a death eater Harry. The Ministry would have seen a mark. Voldemort always leaves a mark.

I watched as Harry sighed in relief, knowing i was right. It was concerning though. How did Ron get this way? I mean jealousy is powerful yes, but not enough to cause something like this.

I glanced up at Fred who was watching me closely. I gave him a small smile then turned to the others.

" I think i am going to go take a bath, then unpack. You all should probably do the same. Who knows how long we will be here. Maybe we can play a game or something afterwards." I said trying for lighthearted.

Everyone nodded in agreement then went to their respected rooms.

I shut the door to the bathroom and looked around. It was actually quite beautiful.

The walls were a gorgeous emerald green and the sink was a shiny gold. A claw foot tub stood in the center of the room. The tub was white but had shiny gold handle knobs to match the sink. A waterfall shower head was directly above the tub. I took it to be enchanted so water did not get everywhere. This room must have been recently done. It did not match the rest of the house. It looked new and shiny, where as the kitchen and sitting room looked dingy and deserted. Aside from the Slytherin color, it was gorgeous.

I dropped my bag to the floor and slipped my clothes off. It felt weird standing in Snape's house naked, but it was a feeling i would have to overcome. I stepped into the tub and decided to test my theory on the shower head. I pointed my wand at it and a waterfall of perfectly hot water rained down on me. I tossed my wand to the side and looked at the floor. No water escaped the confines of the tub. Once the water hit the bottom it just simply vanished. There was however no curtain, so if anyone decided to try and unlock the door they would see me standing there starkers. Since everyone knew i was in here though, i wasn't worried. Unless Fred decided to try another go. I smiled at the thought. I wanted to spend more time thinking about Fred but i knew Ginny would want a shower, so i had to be quick. After rinsing my hair out and washing off, i stepped out and grabbed my wand from the floor. The shower shut off immediately. I charmed a towel around me and went to the sink to brush my teeth. I dried off and slipped a pair of soft cotton shorts and a tank top on, then padded down the hall to the bedroom.

Ginny smiled as she slipped out and headed toward the bath. The bedroom was better than the rest of the house but not near the level of the bathroom. In the center was a queen size bed with an old black blanket on top. Two side tables were set on each side both with a small lamp. The floor was a dark grey wood that had seen some years. A closet sat against one wall and a small bookshelf sat against the other. It was clean but still dark feeling. I unpacked my clothes and put them in the closet beside Ginnys. I wished Crookshanks was here, but Dumbledore said to leave him at the Castle with him. He was also looking after Hedwig for Harry.

Finished unpacking for now, i headed downstairs. Upon reaching the bottom i could hear faint yelling coming from the cellar below. I decided to head down to see what the ruckus was about. Upon reaching the bottom, I burst into laughter.

Fred and George had periwinkle blue hair and freckles. Harry sat over on a small bed nearly dying of laughter.

" Harry, shut your mouth before i curse it shut" George hollered over at a laughing Harry.

" He wouldn't be laughing if you had just left that door alone." Fred yelled at George.

" I wanted to see what old Snapey was hiding!" George yelled back.

" I knew i should've stayed over by Harry!" Fred yelled more to himself.

" Oh please, you wanted to know just as much as i did!" George smacked Fred on the head.

" Yes, but i was smart enough to know Snape would have a jinx on it!" Fred smacked him back.

" Oi! What the bloody hell is all the rack…..Oh My!" Ginny said from behind me. I had been so focused on the twins i never heard her come down.

" From what i have gathered, George decided to try an open a locked door that Snape had jinxed, and Fred here was standing beside him when the jinx was unleashed." I turned to Ginny grinning.

" Bloody idiots." She mumbled as she headed back upstairs. I laughed and followed her as the shouting continued.

We might be trapped in Snape's house for awhile, but it wasn't going to be boring.


	9. Chapter 9

Just a quick side story of what crookshanks and hedwig are up to from crookshanks funny pov.

 **What is this bloody moron doing?**

 **He keeps sticking his head into a bowl of something that is definitely not water, paces for a bit, then sticks his head back in.**

 **Hedwig is pretending to be asleep. Apparently the bearded old man learned that some birds in the muggle world can speak, so when he gets the chance, he tries to teach that poor ole owl to speak.**

 **Moron.**

 **Master Hermione had to go away. She left us with the headmaster. Moron.**

 **Tried to tell that man, the rat wasn't a rat.**

 **He just gave me a treat.**

 **Moron.**

 **Tried to tell him something was wrong with that mad hobbly teacher.**

 **He just gave me a treat.**

 **Moron.**

 **Ah look, guess the moron decided to get his head out of the bowl and leave. Finally.**

 **As soon as the door closes i look up at hedwig to see her peep one eye open to make sure the coast was clear. Then she flies over to the treat shelf.**

 **We have a system. Hedwig can reach the treats on the top shelf with ease. I can't. So she flies over and drops a few down for me and i alert her when the phoenix is coming back from my post beside the window. Phoenix will snitch it will.**

 **I swish my tail to alert the owl of the phoenix pending arrival. She flies back to her post and acts innocent. Phoenix suspects nothing. Master's friend Harry picked a good owl. Smart owl. Meanwhile other friend ronald picked stupid pet. Evil pet. Tried to warn him i did. Called me stupid. So i piss under his bed. Couldn't figure out where smell was coming from for weeks. He calls me dumb animal. Hmm.**

 **Hedwig sad she is. She misses her master. I must admit. Potter is nice boy. Brave boy. Sneaks me treats when master Hermione not looking. Master hermione think i need diet. Hmmmm. I am fluffy. Not fat.**

 **Oh lookie, moron is back. He has something though. Ahhhh. Maybe he not moron after all. He brings good food for me. Not masters diet food. Yum.**

 **Uh oh, hedwig didn't close her eyes. Now he making his way over to make her speak again. Wonder what word it will be today. Yesterday was lemondrop.**

 **Duck. he is trying to teach an OWL to say duck…...moron.**


	10. Chapter 10

I had to hand it to Snape. Bastard created a good jinx. No matter how hard George and i tried, we couldn't get the blue to go away. Ginny mentioned more than likely it was a timed spell, so we would just have to wait it out. I also had to hand it to Harry. Harry was no prankster but he pulled a good one on George. After he finally stopped laughing, (which took forever) he dared George to try and open another locked door. George of course, never backs down from a dare. So now, my dear twin brother, was now wearing a pink outfit. An outfit shocking similar to that horrible toad of a teacher. So there was George, bright blue hair and freckles, with a pink dress on. Complete with heels and a dainty little hat. Harry passed out from lack of oxygen from laughing so hard. Ginny was curled up in the chair, trying to read a quidditch book and failing miserably as she kept glancing at George. I could see the mischief in her eyes. She wanted to dare him as well.

Watching Hermione sitting on a cushion in the corner, giggling at George and i, was excruciating. Her smile drove me crazy, her eyes lit up as they met mine, and the way she was biting her lip to keep from down right laughing was erotic as fuck. She had a book in her hand as well, but she had given up on reading it and was now just relaxing. It was nice to see her happy and relaxed, given the current situation we were in. I wanted her so badly my entire body hurt. I could still feel her hands on me from last night. I hadn't meant to pounce on her but when her hand touched my cock i was gone. She had been so sexy that night in her little shirt and shorts. She was just as sexy now. I was thankful this shirt wasn't as see through. Not with George and Harry here. I could still tell she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. Her shorts were shorter however. They barely covered her. Her legs looked so long because of it. Long enough to wrap around my waist as i buried my cock inside her and fucked her senseless. Thankfully i had put on jeans instead of sweats so the hard on that was coming on wasn't too noticeable. I had foregone a shirt wanting my blue freckles to shine with pride.

I knew the second she sensed what i was thinking. Her nipples hardened and her thighs squeezed together. Her eyes met mine and the smile faded from her lips. Laughter was replaced by lust in her eyes. She bit her lip harder. I could feel my cock twitching, desperate to get grabbed her wand and tapped the floor with it. George and Ginny yawned and stretched as if suddenly very sleepy. Naughty little minx. She cast a sleeping charm on them. They both stood up and announced they were going to bed and said their goodnights. I laughed watching George wobble to the cellar door in the heels. He flipped me off as he shut the door and headed downstairs to join the knocked out Harry. Once i heard Ginny shut her bedroom door, i cast a silencing charm on the room. We were about to finish what we started last night.

I stood up from the couch and walked over to her. She held out her hands and i pulled her to her feet. She wasn't on them long. I picked her up and thrust her against the wall behind her as her legs wrapped around my waist. I groaned as her sex rubbed against mine. She pulled my head to hers and kissed me. I lightly bit her bottom lip and pulled her hands above her head and pinned them there. She tasted of cinnamon and it was intoxicating.I gave her one last slow kiss and rubbed my thumb against her bottom lip. Our eyes met and i was lost again. Blue melted into brown and we were lost to our own world. I leaned down and began trailing kisses down her neck. Her back arched and her legs pulled me tighter against her when i bit the spot just below her ear and began to suck the against the skin. I could hear her trying to hold back a moan so i bit her again and she released it. My cock twitched again at the sound and she ground her hips against me making me even harder. I used my free hand to pull the top of her tank down below her breasts. Gods kill me now. Her nipples formed tight peaks begging to have my lips around them. I watched her face as i pinched one between my fingers and pulled. Her eyes could have melted me right there on the spot. Grinning, she moved her hips again, this time harder and with more rhythm. My cock was hard as a fucking rock. It strained against my jeans about to bust out. Two could play this game. I lowered my mouth to her right breast and pulled the taut bud between my lips. I lavished it with my tongue and then began sucking on it. Her eyes slammed shut as she gasped out and tried to wiggle her hands free. I tightened my hold and moved to the other nipple.

She moaned my name out and bit her lip as i lightly bit her nipple. I released it and brought my head up to thrust my tongue into her mouth. She tried to fight for dominance but i won. Hermione was mine and i growled in the satisfaction of it. I pulled back and grinned. Without warning i shoved her up the wall until her legs wrapped around my neck. I had to let go of her hands which immediately buried themselves into my hair. I could feel her begin to shake with silent laughter as she ran them through the blue locks. I pulled my wand from my back pocket and tapped it against her shorts. They vanished into thin air. She gasped realizing she was now exposed. She wasn't wearing any panties for merlin's sake and she was wet with anticipation. I slowly ran a finger between her pussy lips and she tightened her thighs around my head. I inserted two fingers inside her. Merlin she was tight. It dawned on me suddenly that she was a virgin.

" Hermione, you haven't…." I looked up at her with worry.

" Fred, it's ok. I trust you. Please don't stop." Hermione begged.

" Are you sure?" I asked. If she hesitated in the slightest i would back down. We were still young after all. We had plenty of time.

" I'm sure." She smiled and nodded.

I kissed her thigh and began pumping my fingers inside her. I remembered her being tight last time but for some reason it hadn't dawned on me then. I was going to make sure this would be a night she never forgot. Once she had gotten use to two fingers i added a third. I wasn't small by any means. She needed to be prepared. I looked up to see her head tossed back with her eyes closed. She moaned between her well bitten lips. I leaned forward and kissed her clit. She nearly screamed. Her body jerked, accidently thrusting herself into me, which i gratefully took full advantage of. I licked her clit and circled my tongue around it applying just enough pressure. She was moving nonstop now. She wasn't going to last much longer. I pulled my fingers out and unwrapped her legs from my neck pulled her back even with me. I kissed her as i reached down and unbuttoned my jeans. My cock sprang free immediately. It rubbed up against her and she kissed me harder, even biting my lip. I cast a birth control charm on her stomach and tossed my wand aside. I grabbed her hips with one hand and my cock with the other. I looked into her eyes and when she nodded, i slowly began to insert my cock inside her. She began to tense up. I rubbed my thumb against her clit and bit her neck causing her to gasp and i kissed her hard as i thrust into her. She clamped down on me as took her virginity. I stopped to give her a moment to breathe and relax against the pain. I waited. Finally, her hips began to move against me. I rest my forehead against hers as i began to thrust into her. Her eyes were closed, but when she opened them and looked into mine, i saw exactly what i needed to. I began to thrust faster as her hips began to match me thrust for thrust. She bit her lip to keep from moaning so i dipped my head down and wrapped my lips around her nipple again. I wanted her moaning. I wanted my name coming from her lips. Her nails bore into my skin as i thrust deeper. With one final hard thrust we came together. I exploded into threw her head back and screamed my name as i yelled out slumped against the wall, falling to the floor. I fell on top of her and leaned against my elbow to take the weight off of her. We just laid there catching our breath.

As she laid beneath me, she began to start laughing. Suddenly she was crying she was laughing so hard.

" What the bloody hell is so funny?" I asked smiling. Maybe the sex was so good she went mad.

" I just never thought i would lose my virginity to a guy with blue hair." She laughed harder.

" Oh yeah, well guess what. Turns out the sorting hat was right. We are true courageous Gryffindors!" I grinned as a look of confusion came over her face, stopping her laugh.

" What do you mean?" She finally asked.

" We just had sex..." I grinned harder.

" Yeah…" The confusion was getting stronger.

" ...In Professor Snape's House."


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note:

Today i read an interesting review on this story. Normally i do not respond to negative reviews,i appreciate them actually, but this one did irk me a little. I will not delete it as everyone is entitled to their own opinion. But for those of you who do like the story or those of you don't i do ask one thing of you.

Don't ever ask me if i have read the books. That is the biggest insult you can give a Potter fan. If you don't like the story or my take on a character, stop reading then. But don't ask me if i have read the books. And since the review said did ANYONE read the books,you also insulted other fans as well.

So first thing, **OBVIOUSLY** i have read the books or i wouldn't be writing Harry Potter fanfiction.

Secondly, i am not J.K Rowling. I am not going to write a character exactly like she does in the book. I could get sued for that.

Thirdly, I like Ron as a character. Don't accuse me of bashing a character, just because i make him dark in a story. My next story might be Voldemort joining the ballet. That's not bashing that's just FICTION!

And finally, Rowling has said herself that originally Hermione was going to end up with Fred. I just happen to support that idea. If you don't like it write your own. But don't expect to see me writing a review asking If you have read the books when you change a character to fit your liking.

Fanfic- **fiction** written by fans of a TV series, movie, etc., using existing characters and situations **to develop new plots**. ( browse/fanfic)

MIC DROP!

P.s. To fans of the story, i would like to apologize for accidentally making you think i posted a new chapter. I just needed to get this off my chest. I felt that this was not just an insult to me or the story but to you guys as well. I do hope your opinion of me is still a decent one.


	12. Chapter 12

My body was sore as i awoke. However, it was a pleasant sore. Remembering last night, made me want to break into a fit of giggles, but i had to contain myself. I looked behind me to see Ginny still asleep, so i got up and proceeded downstairs. I kept my steps quiet as not to disturb anybody. However, by the noise coming from the kitchen, someone was already awake and possibly about to wake the entire street.

I walked into the kitchen to see Harry standing on the counter desperately trying to reach something in the cabinet but failing. He apparently had knocked some pans down in his efforts. I glanced and saw his wand, sitting on the table nearby. Why he wasn't using it, i did not know, but it gave me an idea. Maybe it was because i was spending too much time around the twins, or sleeping with one of them, that i just couldn't resist.

I tiptoed and hid on the other side of the refrigerator. I waved my wand and Harry began to float in mid air. I could hear a curse and then a mumble about Snape's jinxes. It took everything i had not to start laughing out loud. He thought it was one of Snape's traps. Oh this was going to be good. With another wave i opened all the cabinets and added an eerie moan as the did. I risked a peep from behind the fridge and saw Harry staring intently at the cabinets. A burst of glitter flew out and hit Harry, covering him from head to toe in pink glitter.

" GEORGE! FRED! KNOCK IT OFF! I AM TRYING TO COOK BREAKFAST YOU BLOODY NINCOMPOOPS!" Harry yelled from his spot in the air. I slid to the floor covering my mouth to contain the laughter as tears fell from my eyes. The door to the cellar flew open to reveal a very confused Fred and George.

" Oi what are you yelling about in he…." George stopped as he saw a pink glittery Harry Potter floating in mid air.

They both glanced at me hiding behind the fridge and smiled.

" Oi Harry, say why you floating in the air mate?" Fred grinned.

" Why you asking me? You're doing this! Revenge for getting George isn't it!?" Harry growled. He kept trying to swim through the air to get to his wand but he couldn't move.

" Actually we are not responsible for this marvelous prank; however, since you feel like accusing us of such a thing, we refuse to help you. Maybe you should go get some air mate." Fred and George stated. Both pulled chairs from the table and sat down to watch Harry's struggle.

" Bloody Bastards." Harry mumbled.

" Hermione, why you hiding behind the fridge?" Ginny said coming from the other room. She hadn't seen Harry yet, so she did not realize she spoiled the prank until she stepped into the kitchen. She whispered sorry upon seeing Harry.

" Damn it Hermione. Get me down!" Harry laughed. She knew he wouldn't be mad at her so she let him down. He shook the glitter off and grabbed his wand to remove the mess. Fred and George remained snickering at the table.

" Sorry Harry, couldn't resist. What were you trying so hard to reach and why not just use your wand?" I asked, reaching up to dust more glitter off his shoulders.

" Honestly, i have no idea why i didn't get my wand. Would have been smarter huh?" He grinned sheepishly, waving his wand to retrieve bowls to use for serving. Ginny patted Harry in mock sympathy on the back, before smacking the twins on the back of their heads. I returned the pots to their homes and sat down beside Fred.

We carried on this way for two weeks. Being locked in a house was driving us all crazy. Harry and Ginny spent most of their time going over quidditch strategies. Fred and George worked on new inventions, and i read books. Fred and i only had one moment each day to really be together. The sleeping charm worked well the first time, but i couldn't use it again without the others getting suspicious. However, Fred would use his apparating ability to his advantage when i was in the shower. He would claim he was taking a shower as well downstairs and pop into mine, ravage me silly, then return to his. So far, this worked. We didn't mind anyone knowing we were together, that they already knew. We just didn't want to make them uncomfortable knowing what else we were doing in such a small house.

This morning we were in the kitchen laughing at Harry and Ginny as they bickered over scrambled or over easy eggs, and at Georges beautifully manicured nails with Slytherin green bows at the tips.

We all spun around, wands raised as the floo flared. Professor Snape and Professor Mcgonagall stepped through.

" Professors, you startled us." Ginny exclaimed, pressing her hand to her chest.

" Sorry Ginny, but we came to deliver some news." Mcgonagall said walking toward us.

" Have you found our former brother?" George growled, glaring at the table.

" Yes, the aurors found him this morning in Hogsmeade. He is in ministry custody now." Mcgonagall eased down into the chair beside George. Snape stood at the head of the table.

" Unfortunately that is where the good news ends. Professor Dumbledore believes he knows why Mr. Weasley has acted out so violently and with such hatred. There is rumored to be a coin cursed by Salazar Slytherin to darken the soul of the person who carries it. This coin was believed to be hidden somewhere in the castle. He believed Mr. Weasley may have stumbled across it. When Mr. Weasley was captured a coin fitting the description was found. The ministry now has it in their possession and are working with the Headmaster to confirm its origin." Snape stated. He glanced at George before turning back to the rest of us. A slight smirk bloomed at the edge of his mouth.

" Now that the ministry has the coin, will Ron return to normal?" Ginny asked with desperate hope in her eyes.

" Unfortunately Miss. Weasley, i am afraid not. Part of the legend of the coin was that the soul was to remain dark forever. The level of darkness could fade slightly with time, but that may just be false hope." Mcgonagall said. The despair in her face was heartbreaking. I knew Mcgonagall blamed herself somehow, when it was not.

" So what do we do now and what will happen to Ron?" I asked.

" Well, it is safe for you to return to Hogwarts. If you need more time, this will be accepted. The ministry will snap Mr. Weasleys wand for abuse of magic. He will be transported to St. Mungo's, and kept in the unstable wizard's ward. He will be looked after and safe from causing further harm to himself or others. Visitors will be allowed after a year of monitoring." Mcgonagall said, this time looking a little relieved.

Tears fell from my eyes as i realized how Ron's life was forever changed. He didn't deserve this. If the rumor of this coin was true, then Ron's actions may not have been entirely his fault. Fred pulled me into his side, running his hand over my back. The reality of the situation was hitting everybody.

" Professor, if it is ok with you, i think we would like to return home for a week to process all of this." Fred looked at Mcgonagall, who nodded yes.

" I will return to inform the Headmaster of your decision. Professor, i will leave it to you to escort them home." Snape nodded to Mcgonagall and left.

" Well, go pack up. I will wait for you down here. Oh and Mr. Weasley, try not to open anymore locked doors." Mcgonagall smiled. Harry and Fred's laughter could be heard going down the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Crookshanks was curled up in my lap purring, happy that i had returned. Judging by his weight though, i suspect Dumbledore may not have fed him the diet food i had provided. I smiled down at the lazy cat before looking back at the view. I was sitting on the roof of the burrow to collect myself. Finding out about the coin has added more confusion on top of my already crazy emotion life the past month.

How had Ron stumbled across it? Is it truly the reason he did what he did? Or was the dark thought already there and it just helped him carry it out? Would i ever see a trace of my old friend again? Or was he lost forever? Why was i just now finding out about the coin? I thought i had known all the legends and myths of the castle. I had surely done enough research into them.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were beside themselves. Fred had to pry his mum off me when i came in the house. I nearly fainted from the strength of her hug. Listening to her cries and feeling her body shake against mine was too much for me to handle. Once Fred pulled her off, i slunk upstairs and came up to the roof. Ginny had went straight to bed, not wanting to deal with anything at the moment. Who could blame her? Harry just sat down and played Wizards chess with George to take their minds off of things. Fred had continued to try and calm his mum down by suggesting he help with dinner.

Fred. I was in love with him. Our age bothered me though. Most people don't end up with their first love. It's just a romantic notion in movies and books. We were too young it seemed. I was worried that we would eventually drift apart and move on. Then poor Ron would suffer for nothing. Something about him though drove me insane. The way his eyes lit up when he thought of something mischievous to do. His laugh. When his eyebrows nearly molded together when he was concentrating hard on something. The way his hair whisked around in the wind. His smile. The way his body felt beneath my fingers. How he made me feel safe just by being in the room. How could there ever be someone better than Fred Weasley?

I heard the door to the roof open behind me. Quiet steps made their way to me. Fred sat down behind me and pulled me against him with each leg on either side of me. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder. He stared off into the distance with me. Crookshanks hopped off my lap, rubbed against his leg, and then walked back into the house. Fred chuckled as he reached down and removed a tuft of fur Crookshanks had shed against him. This caused me to look down at my lap. Good Grief that cat had a lot of fur.

" I need a lint roller. Goofy cat." I chuckled, trying to wipe the fur off with my hands.

" Whats a lint roller?" Fred asked trying to help the fruitless endeavor of fur removal.

" It's a sticky parchment that helps remove fur from clothing." I replied. Finally giving up, Fred tapped my lap with his wand and the the fur formed into a rabbit and started hopping away. We both jumped as a bird swooped down and stole the fake fur bunny.

" Damn Bird. That was supposed to be a cute gesture!" Fred whispered.

I couldn't help it. I busted out laughing. Fred began laughing with me. I turned in his lap and kissed him on the cheek.

" It was a very cute gesture. Followed by a very scary gesture from nature." I giggled. Fred laughed again and then reached forward and kissed my nose.

" I came up to tell you dinner is ready if you are hungry." Fred smiled.

He pushed back a strand of my hair that had fallen from my messy ponytail. His fingers lightly brushed my neck as he tucked it behind me ear. His eyes fluttered down as his gaze followed his hand. He grazed my shoulder as his hand traveled to my pulled me closer against him. I wrapped my legs around him as i pulled his head towards mine. I gave him a light kiss on the lips. His other hand rose to the back of my neck, making the kiss deeper. This kiss was different. More meaningful. His lips caressed mine with passion...and love. I pulled my lips from his and glanced down. I reached for the bottom of his shirt to bring it above his head before he stopped me.

" Love, as much as i would LOVE for you to continue your line of action, i am afraid we must go downstairs. The only way i could calm mum down was to promise her a normal family dinner. Normal as possible anyway." Fred kissed my lips softly, and stood up pulling me up with him.

" Alright, let's go." I gave the sunset one last look before following Fred down.

Dinner had went moderately well. Mum had only cried once when she looked at the place Ron always sat. Dad just spoke to Ginny about some of the muggle things he had come into his office the past few weeks. It cheered Ginny up but she couldn't quite fully smile. However once Hermione cracked a joke about shaving Crookshanks the whole family went nuts. George and I immediately began coming up with fur cuts as we called them. Harry mentioned a lion cut which earned him a smack on the head for being "Unoriginal" by George. Mum, Dad, and Ginny just giggled at the ideas we came up with. Hermione, being a good sport, threw in a few suggestions as well. I caught her waving a protection spell in Crookshanks direction however. George just looked at her aghast. " You act like you don't trust us Hermione!" He faked hurt, which caused us all to laugh.

I watched Hermione escape back up to the roof after dinner. I wanted to give her more time before joining her again. I went to my room to change into pajamas.

" Hey Fred, can i ask you something?" Ginny peeped out from behind me.

" Yeah Gin, what's up?" I turned to see her oddly embarrassed about something.

" Well…." She hesitated, looking at the floor.

" Gin what's wrong?" I was suddenly alarmed. Ginny never got this weird.

" Nothing. I need you to be honest with me though." I could see herself steeling herself for something.

" I promise, just tell me." I walked toward her as she finally looked up at me.

" Have you slept with Hermione? I mean to say, have you had full on sex with her?" She asked blushing. I was floored. I had not suspected that at all.

" I...uh...I….yeah….why?" I cringed. Ginny had known about the couch incident between me and Hermione, and she had known that we hadn't actually accomplished it that night because of George's arrival.

" It may be nothing, but Hermione and i, well our periods are synced up you see…" She looked down at the ground.

" Synced up? What? I am confused right now Ginny?" I wasn't lying. I was completely lost.

" I mean, we always start at the same time. Atleast, we used to. Mine started 5 days ago. Hermione mentioned yesterday that hers still hadn't come. She thinks that it may be the stress but.." Ginny trailed off again.

She didn't have to finish however. This time, i knew exactly what she was trying to say.

" Ah geez, Ginny don't worry. We used protection every time." I began to laugh. Hermione pregnant, oh she would kill me.

" Ok good, its just the stress then. Thank Merlin." Ginny turned and began walking out the door. Suddenly she whirled around.

" EVERYTIME?!" You've been together less than three weeks. Ninety-Nine percent of the time you were with us! How?" Her eyes were wide in bewilderment.

" Easy. We took advantage of the one percent." I replied with a grin.

" Bloody savages." she mumbled walking out the door.

I laughed as i gathered a blanket and went to the roof to join Hermione. I was still laughing as i opened the roof access door.

" Hey Hermione, Ginny thought you were pregnant. How hilarious is th…..Hermione?" She wasnt there. I could see Crookshanks near the edge of the roof with fur on end and hissing into the night.

I began walking towards him when about halfway to him my foot bumped something.

" Lumos."

Hermione's wand was laying beside my foot wedged between the roof shingles.

Hermione's wand…

Hissing Cat...

No Hermione…..


	14. Chapter 14

2 Years Later

"Harry?" I watched as he paced Sirius's old bedroom. He wasn't the same anymore. After Hermione disappeared everything went to shit. Dad was attacked by Nagini, Sirius was killed by Voldemort, and Snape killed Dumbledore. He left Hogwarts after that. Mum, Dad, and Remus have tried everything to stop him from his current plan. He cannot do this on his own, but he refuses to let anyone go with him. Especially me.

"Don't think you can talk me out of this Ginny. I have to go. And go alone. These Horcruxes are the only thing that will defeat Voldemort. Its taken me awhile but i think i can find them all. He has to die once and for all. Hopefully then we can find Hermione." Harry stood firm, staring me down as he told me this. There was no way to talk him out of this.

" I am not going to tell you to stop. And as much as i wish you would let me go with you, i am needed here. The Ministry is finally going to let us speak with Ron. We believe he may have information on Hermione. But Harry, i am going to need a way to contact you. If important information arises you need to know. Somethings changed the past couple of years. We both know, Ron didn't find that coin by accident. It's too strange. Voldemort is behind this somehow." I wiped a tear from my eye as i walked toward him and enveloped him in my arms.

So much had changed between us. After Hermione disappeared, Harry never left my side. He was so afraid i would be next. Our casual flirtation came to a screeching halt for a year. I finally told him he was being an idiot and kissed him. I knew the idea of a relationship at a time like this was terrifying for him, but he needed me. I was the only thing that kept him sane.

" Take this coin. It's like the one we used for the D.A. Just enchant the message onto your coin and i will receive it on mine and vice versa. Just no dirty talk, Remus, George, and Fred have one also." He grinned slightly.

" Damn. There went all the fun." I poked him in the chest. I watched him grab his bag and head down the stairs. I followed him outside to the corner.

" Harry, be careful sweetheart. I can't lose you as well. Destroy those damned things and come home. We will take on Voldemort together. Don't try to take him on alone. Promise me Harry Potter!" I whispered in his ear. I was holding him so tight i was probably going to kill him but at the moment i didn't care. I was scared.

" I promise Ginny. I will come back. I fear your wand more than his. Be careful yourself Ginny. Please. Stay safe. You are all i have left." He kissed me goodbye. Before i could stop him he apparated.

" Goodbye Harry." I whispered to the night air.

" Hello Ronald." Fred growled. Mr. Weasley had ahold of Fred's shirt to keep him from launching at his deranged brother. Ginny had ahold of Georges. Mrs. Weasley stood beside the bed fretting with her hands. Aurors stood in the room to make sure the binds held and Ron couldn't escape. Remus closed the door behind us.

" Nice of you lot to finally come see me. Looks like that hair i stole finally grew back did it Freddie." Ron laughed manically. He had deep shadows under his eyes and was deathly pale. His freckles stood out like neon lights. He had lost so much weight, his clothes just hung on him like sheets.

Fred tried to get free but Mr. Weasley held firm.

" WHERE IS SHE YOU SICK FUCK? WHERE IS HERMIONE?!" Fred yelled, his face scrunched up in rage.

" How should i know? I've been locked up here. All alone with no contact to the outside world. I am surprised you don't know, i would have thought you were attached at the hips. Maybe you weren't good enough Fred. Have you asked George? Maybe she got sick of fucking one twin and she went to the other. Or better yet, ask Harry. Maybe he got a few poundings in huh." Ron laughed again as Fred tried to launch again. Remus cast a spell to keep them from crossing a barrier and Mr. Weasley and Ginny let go of the twins. If anyone tried to cross it, it would just bounce them back.

" Watch your language. Both of you. Ronald, please honey, we love you. We know you aren't like this on purpose, it was that stupid coin. We want you to get better and come home." Mrs. Weasley spoke to Ron in a calming voice, but to no avail.

" I can speak however the fuck i fucking want to you fucking bitch. I shall never go home with you. I would rather die." He yelled at her. Mrs. Weasley burst into tears and ran outside, followed by her husband to calm her.

" Ron, just tell us what you know and we will leave you alone." Remus spoke.

" Shut it wolfie. Go find a bone or something to gnaw on. You're boring me. In fact, take Ginny and George with you. I want to talk to dear Freddie." A grin spread across Ron's face. The grin sent shivers up everyone's spine. Fred turned to them and nodded for them to leave. The aurors were not allowed to leave so they stood at far ends of the room instead. Ron rose from the bed and approached the barrier. He stood nose to nose to Fred, neither could touch the other.

" You want to know where Mione is Freddie? She's with him. I made a deal with him you see. In exchange for some things, he would take care of her for me. In a way you will never expect. You will see Hermione again, be sure of that. I made a prophecy just for you dear brother. Want to hear it?" He whispered. The grin was plastered permanently on his pale face now. Fred wanted to kill him. No, Fred wanted to destroy him. Slowly. Painfully.

" By that lovely expression i am going to say no, but what kind of brother would i be then." He laughed and did a little dance.

" You will have the power to save the chosen one from the fate that shall befall. This power will come at the cost of your heart. Destroy it and save them all. Save it and the blood of all will be on your hands." He whispered before falling into an unending maniacal laugh. Fred screamed at him and stormed out.

"Fred Stop! What happened? What did he say? FRED!?" Remus yelled running to catch him, followed by the rest of his family. Fred turned around with tears streaming down his face.

" HE HAS HER! THAT BASTARD SOMEHOW GAVE HER TO HIM!" Fred screamed and fell to the floor.

" Fred, please you must calm down. We will find her. Harry is going to defeat Voldemort and we will save Hermione." Ginny wiped the tears from Freds face, leaping into embrace her broken brother.

" That's just it Ginny. Ron told me there was a prophecy for me. He said, "You will have the power to save the chosen one from the fate that shall befall. This power will come at the cost of your heart. Destroy it and save them all. Save it and the blood of all will be on your hands."" Fred leaned back against the wall as Ginny's face grew pale.

" But that means…" Mr. Weasley trailed off.

" It means the only way for Harry to win this war….is for Hermione to die." Fred looked up at everyone as more tears fell from his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

A shrill alarm went through the house alerting everyone to an intruder outside. Ginny, Molly, and Tonks whipped out their wands as Remus and Arthur went outside to inspect the situation. Tonks crept towards the door incase Remus shouted out for her. The door flew open as Remus and Arthur rushed in carrying two beat up and bloodied bodies. They gently laid them down on the dining room table. Tonks restored the wards before joining the rest of the crew into the kitchen. Remus and Arthur shouted at Ginny and Molly to alert Mcgonagall and the twins. Both women ran from the kitchen to do so. Tonks finally looked to see the two people bleeding out on the table we're Draco Malfoy….and Hermione.

Remus worked frantically on Draco as Arthur worked on Hermione.

Arthur looked down at Hermione. She was barely recognizable. Her once long brown hair was now short, tangled,and matted with blood. He healed a large gash that ran along her hairline. Her eyes were nearly swollen shut and her jaw was bruised. She had a small cut near her lip he quickly healed. Her neck was bruised from what looked like a restraint collar. Her arms showed signs of many months of abuse. Scars from cuts ran along both arms. Bruises on her wrist restraints glowed against her pale white skin. He healed the fresh cuts. Shards of glass were embedded in her hands. As he worked to remove them, he noticed her feet. Both her feet were swollen and bloodied. Healing her hands he moved to her feet. It was then he saw mudblood carved into the soles of her feet, making it difficult for her to walk. He healed the cuts on her feet as well.

He took a deep breath before removing Hermione's top. He hated to invade her privacy like this but judging from the blood on her shirt it was necessary. Cuts ran along Hermione's stomach and back. It appeared to be from a whip. There were old cuts and new cuts. Bruises covered her entire stomach. As he removed her pants, he was grateful to discover not much damage was there. A few cuts and bruises along her thighs and shins but that was it. He cleaned the blood off of her and moved her to a makeshift hospital bed Tonks had conjured. Tonks continued to heal Hermione's wounds as Arthur moved to help Malfoy.

Mcgonagall burst into the room followed by Molly. She glanced at Hermione, noticing she was being well tended to by Tonks and now Molly, and joined Remus and Arthur to help with Malfoy.

Remus was working on Draco's missing left hand. He had managed to stop the blood and was sealing the wound. Large gashes ran up down his body. He had been whipped repeatedly, more so than Hermione, except all his wounds were fresh. His right leg was broken in multiple places. His eyes and jaw were swollen shut from beatings. Traitor was carved into his chest and forehead, coating his body and hair in blood. His right shoulder was dislocated. A chunk of flesh was missing from his left leg. The three worked quickly on Malfoy. Rivers of blood were flowing from his body. Mcgonagall set up a transfusion pump to help restore some blood to his body.

Fred and George burst into the kitchen. The scene before them was a nightmare. Blood coated the kitchen. Their father, Remus, and Professor Mcgonagall were frantically working over a bloodied body that they thought resembled Draco Malfoy. It was who his mother and Tonks were caring for that got Fred's attention however. He knelt down beside the makeshift bed to see his dear Hermione. Tears flowed from his eyes as he saw the injuries she had endured. He barely registered his mother saying she would be alright, but that they would keep her in a coma for a few days to let her injuries heal properly. Ginny knelt beside him and rubbed his back as he sobbed. Hermione was home. His Hermione was home.

George conjured another bed for his father to move Malfoy onto. They had managed to stop the bleeding and to seal all the wounds but Remus was still worried about internal damage for the pair.

" Dad, what happened?" George asked quietly as his father sat down on the floor to rest.

" I don't know. The intrusion alarm went off and Remus and I ran outside to investigate. I saw Hermione and Draco collapse to the ground. They were unconscious by the time we reached them." Arthur looked over at the two laying on the beds, " Whatever happened they escaped pure hell." Tears flowed from his father's eyes.

" As much as hate to say this, we need to contain them. We don't know if this is a trap or not. I don't believe it is based on these injuries, but we can't know for certain until they wake." Remus spoke.

" Hermione would never hurt us!" Fred yelled from his spot beside her. Ginny hugged him tighter.

" I know she wouldn't Fred. But we don't know if this is the same Hermione. You heard what Ron said. If it's true this could be a setup. We have to take precautions until we know more." He whispered to the trembling Fred, crouching down and putting his hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at Tonks who nodded. She waved her wand and a blue light surrounded the pair before fading away. She enchanted the two to remain in the bed unable to move. A protection surround them as well as a backup incase the first spell faltered.

" As you are all aware, the ministry cannot be trusted. No one can. The knowledge of Hermione and Draco's appearance must remain in this house. Do not alert Harry, we don't want to risk the knowledge falling into the wrong hands if Mr. Potter is captured." Ginny nodded slowly as Professor Mcgonagall looked over at her.

" I must return to Hogwarts. Please let me know immediately when they awaken." With a small smile and a wave she apparated.

Fred looked back at Hermione, who looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Her bruises and scars stood out against her pale skin. He reached up and pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. He conjured a bed beside her, raising eyebrows from the others.

" I am not leaving her side. Not again." He whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione's eyes opened slowly to see the roof of Ginny's bedroom above her. Her body felt much better than she last remembered. Her eyes welled with tears as she realized she was safe again. Only able to move her head she turned it to her right to see a head of ginger hair beside her arm. Fred had fallen asleep beside her. She couldn't help but smile at the state of his hair. He could compete with Harry in an Unruly Hair Contest.

" Ginny, grab the extra sheets from the closet. I think it's time to change the linens on Hermione's i hope Fred is hungry this time." Hermione heard Molly's voice on the other side of the door. The door opened, and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny walked through it carrying food and bed linens. Upon seeing Hermione's open eyes, Molly dropped the food tray she was carrying onto the floor with a clatter, jerking Fred from his sleep.

" Hermione, goodness me, REMUS GET UP HERE! HERMIONE IS AWAKE!" Molly screamed. She waved her wand cleaning up the mess and followed her daughter to the bed. Fred looked down and choked back tears when he saw her awake. He leaned down and kissed her forehead as Remus, George, and Mr. Weasley burst into the room. George wrapped his arms around his mother and sister as Mr. Weasley and Remus nudged them aside to inspect Hermione.

" Hermione dear, can you speak?" Mr. Weasley quietly spoke as Remus waved his wand over her body checking for any bad signs.

" Yes. How long have i been out.?" Hermione managed to whisper out.

" Two weeks. We were very worried you might now wake at all but here you are." He pushed back a few strands of hair from her face, smiling at her to reassure her she was okay.

" Hermione, are you feeling any discomfort?" Remus asked after finishing his inspection.

" No, other than not being able to move, which i assume is a precaution on your part and not a result from wounds." She watched as guilt fell upon their faces. " It is okay Professor. I understand. I would do the same thing under similar circumstances. I promise i am of sound mind and am not a threat but if it will ease your concerns, please give me Veritaserum."

" I already did when you first arrived. It was to lay dormant until you awoke. Since you have assured us you are no threat i will lift the body bind." Remus waved his wand and released Hermione. Fred grabbed her hand and helped her sit up. She moved her legs over to hang from the side of the bed as she stretched. It was then that she noticed the bruised she had were gone. She lifted her foot and saw only faint scars of the word Mudblood on the soles of her feet. She would be able to walk normally again. Finally looking back up she smiled at Fred and pulled him into a hug.

" Merlin i've missed you Hermione. I will never again let you leave my sight. I love you." He pulled her into a searing kiss. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat reminding them they weren't alone.

With Freds help she slowly stood. Ginny burst free from George and ran over to give her friend a hug. After giving everyone a hug, she turned back to Remus.

" Draco. Where is Draco? Is he alright? He saved me, if it wasn't for him i would be dead." Hermione said worriedly. Remus sat her back down and sat beside her.

" Hermione, i am sorry but Draco didn't make it. His internal wounds were too severe. We did everything we could. Mcgonagall brought in a trusted knowledgeable healer but she could not save him. His death was peaceful Hermione." He pulled her to his side as tears fell from her eyes. He didn't deserve to die.

" Thank you for telling me. If you all would not mind, i would like to take a bath and then maybe eat something." Hermione whispered.

" Of Course dear, i'll pop down to the kitchen and make your favorites." Mrs. Weasley ran down the stairs calling for Ginny to help her as she went. Ginny laughed, gave Hermione another hug, and followed her down. Remus, George, and Mr. Weasley smiled and followed. Fred grabbed her things and followed her to the bath.

" I will leave these here and let you bathe in peace. Take as long as you need Hermione." He pulled her into his arms and gave her a light kiss. " I meant what i said Hermione. I love you with all my heart and soul. I will never let anything bad happen to you again." She wiped tears from his eyes and gave him another kiss. Fred was everything to her. Memories of him kept her alive throughout the torture. Every second she had wished to get back to him. Now here he was in her arms again. She never wanted to let him go.

" I love you too Fred Weasley." She smiled as he bowed then left the bathroom closing the door behind him.

The water drifted over her body as she eased herself into the tub. She was happy to see that the bruises were gone and the scars left behind were barely noticeable. Remus and Mr. Weasley had done very well healing her. A debt impossible to repay. The only thing they could not heal however were the mental and emotional scars. Those would haunt her forever.

She wished Draco was still alive. After discovering what Bellatrix was doing to her, he stepped in and protected her. They tortured him more that her for his treachery. It wasn't until Narcissa helped them escape did she see any hope of a future again. Narcissa had paid dearly with her life. Draco's scream as he watched helplessly as his mother was murdered would haunt her well into the next life.

Sinking lower into the tub, she wrapped her arms around herself and silently cried. She was not ready to tell anyone her story, and she wasn't sure if she ever would be.


	17. Chapter 17

" You shouldn't be out here Hermione. It's not safe." Fred stated firmly walking towards me. I was sitting at the base of a tree by the pond out back. I had Hogwarts: A History in my lap, rereading it for any information that could help Harry on his search. Looking up, Fred walked closer, crouching down in front of me once he reached me.

" They won't come for me again Fred. It's not worth it anymore. Now that they know you know the prophecy Ronald told you was a sham, they will regroup and plan another strategy to try and weaken us. Hopefully, they will assume we have Harry under guard and won't think to look for him elsewhere. Speaking of which, any news from Harry?" I asked, trying not to let me worry show through.

" Not yet. However i do have news from Ginny. Her and Luna found Rowena Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem. Professor Mcgonagall has it under her watch, until Harry can destroy it." Fred replied, moving to sit on the ground beside me. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer.

" So if the theory about the horcruxes is true then their shouldn't be many left. Harry has already destroyed the diary, the locket, and the cup. Dumbledore destroyed the ring. So now all he has left is the Diadem and Nagini. I still feel like we are missing something though." I frowned, turning the next page of the book.

" Hermione, you have read that book cover to cover many times over the years and three times already since you returned home. I don't think the answer you're looking for is in this book." Fred mumbled against her hair.

" I know Fred. I just keep hoping something will jump out at me and we can use it to beat them once and for all. I feel horrible Harry is out there on his own. I should be with him. I know he wants to protect me, but he needs me." I whispered trying to hold the tears at bay.

" I need you Hermione. When you disappeared, it felt like the world ended. I know our relationship had a very unconventional start, but once you were mine i never thought i would lose you. When i did, i didn't know what to do. I meant what i said before. I love you Hermione. I didn't just say it in the heat of the moment i meant it. We haven't been together very long, i know it must be weird to be in love after only a short time, but it's true. I love you." Fred whispered, pulling my head up and kissing me softly on the lips.

" I meant it to Fred. I do love you. Honestly, at first i thought we were too young for all of this, but while i was gone, i realized all i wanted was to get back to you. You are what kept me going. Kept me from giving in to what they wanted. So you are stuck with me Fred Weasley." I gave him another kiss on the lips. " You will have to make an honest woman out of me. Marriage. Kids. The works." I laughed at his startled look. It was my turn to be startled as he busted out laughing.

" That reminds me. The night you disappeared, Ginny stopped me and asked about our sex life. She thought you were pregnant because your period hasn't started." Fred told me before busting out laughing again.

" Good Grief. I was stressed out is all. The way that girl's mind works sometimes." I shook my head but couldn't contain the grin.

" Yeah. Gotta love her though. How about this. After Harry kills old voldy poo, i'll propose in the most hilarious way possible, you will say yes, then we get married in the most beautiful way possible, and then we name our kids after Dumbledore's office passwords." Fred looked at me with joy and amusement written all over his face.

" Maybe, Yes, Yes, and No." I replied, smacking his thigh at the last word.

" Oi, what are you two losers up to?" George yelled jogging toward us.

" Fred wants to name our child Lemondrop!" I yelled back, grinning at Fred at my prank. He grinned back and looked back at his twin who skidded to a halt dumbfounded.

" Child? HOLY FUCK HERMIONE! You haven't been awake two months and you let him put a baby in you! Oh geez mums gonna flip. Ugh she will be impossible to live with..." George flopped down on the ground in front of us. " ...and what's wrong with Lemondrop Weasley?"

" It is not a name for one thing. Not for a child." I laughed smacking his foot.

" Fine. What about as a middle name." Fred puffed his lower lip out in a pout.

" I will think about it. We have plenty of time to decide." I smiled kissing his lip.

" How far along are you?" George piped in.

" I give birth tomorrow." I smiled. George nodded, then laughed.

" Ah yall got me. As much as i would love to be an uncle, i am glad you are not preggers at the moment. Too soon for me to act responsible." We all laughed.

" Anyways, i came to tell you two lunch is ready. Mum made something muggles call spaghetti and meatballs." I laughed at George and Freds cluelessness. Fred and George stood, and then Fred helped me up. George grabbed my book as Fred lifted me onto his back and let me piggyback ride back to the house. He did this to help when i was still healing, but now he did it just for the closeness it brought. I couldn't help but think about a baby as we headed back. I had been awake for almost two months now and we hadn't even had sex. Fred wanted me to ease back into things. He stayed away from any serious conversations until recently. He said the time would come for seriousness again but until then i was to relax and laugh as much as humanly possible. He did just that. Not once did he ask me what happened. I couldn't have been more thankful to him for it. How could i not want a baby with a man like that? He would have to wait awhile though. I was nowhere near ready for that. I smiled against his neck as he pretended like he was going to drop me.

Fred Weasley was mine. I wrapped my arms tighter around him. How could i want anything more than that.


	18. Chapter 18

Fred watched as Hermione put the ornaments on the tree by hand. Molly had offered to use magic but Hermione had protested. It was the little things in life she had said. She looked at peace placing the bobbles on the limbs. Every once and while she would glance back at him and smile. He lived for those smiles. What was driving him insane however is when she would bite her lip as she stretched to place another decoration on the tree. He hadn't touched her in that way since before she was kidnapped. He wouldn't touch her until she asked him. He wanted her to be completely healed and ready. But if she didn't stop biting her lip she was gonna have to get ready.

Ginny came down the stairs with another box of decorations floating behind her. She set it down beside the tree and began to help Hermione. Fred shook his head at his little sister. She was turning into quite the young woman. She had begun cooking lessons from mum and was taking on more chores than normal. Her manner of dress had even become more like an adults. She was no little lady though. They had begun fight training with Remus and Tonks, and Ginny was whooping all of their asses. Remus also shared knowledge on the dark arts to better prepare them for what was to come in the days ahead.

Even still, there was a sadness in her eyes. She missed Harry. They all did but no more so than her. He let her know as often as possible how he was doing, but with each passing day she grew more stressed at the fact he was alone out there. From the last report Harry had sent, he had just escaped some snatchers but they were on his trail. This had done little to help Ginny's mood.

A loud boom reverberated throughout the house coming from his and George's room. Everyone turned to look at Fred, who shook his head and went to see what his twin was up to. Walking into their room he saw George hanging from the ceiling by his shoe laces. He was fighting like mad to get back down but to no avail. As George spun around and saw his twin, he grinned and just shrugged his shoulders. They had been working on a levitation prank spell and from the sight before him, it looked as though George had made a successful breakthrough. Fred grinned back and walked back down stairs as his brother yelled at him to help him down.

Molly was standing at the bottom of the stairs when she saw Fred coming down with a grin.

" I've got him."

She shook her head at Fred and went to help his poor twin. He could hear her laughter upon discovering George.

As he walked back into the room he noticed Hermione was gone and the tree was finished. It looked amazing. Ginny was sitting on the couch playing with her pigmy.

" Where is Hermione?" Fred asked her.

" She went outside to the broom shack. She told me to tell you to meet her out there." Ginny smiled as she watched the pigmy jump through a miniature hoop.

Fred made his way outside toward the shack. It was cold and for the life of him, couldn't figure out why Hermione would be out here. The doors were open and laughter was coming from the building. He could see Remus, Tonks, and his father were also in the building. He strolled inside and was met with a surprising sight. Standing beside Hermione was Harry. He looked far different than the last time he had seen him. His hair had grown much longer, long enough to be put in a ponytail. He even had a mini beard going on.

" Hello Fred!" Harry beamed walking up to hug the ginger.

" Hello Mr. Potter, tell me have you ever heard of a haircut?" Everyone laughed again. Judging from the laughter this had already been joked about. Harry just smiled.

" I was hoping Hermione could give me a trim before i went inside. Haven't really had the time to try it myself." Harry laughed.

Tonks ran inside and grabbed a chair and scissors for Hermione. When she returned, Harry sat down and Hermione went to work. Remus got Harry a razor to shave the beard off. Mr. Weasley conjured some clothes for Harry from his trunk upstairs. Remus caught Harry up to speed about what had been going on since his departure. As Hermione finished his hair,he stood up and checked his reflection in some glass. Back to his old self.

" Does Ginny know you're here? Merlin, i should go get her." Fred started out but Harry stopped him.

" No. It's a surprise for later. In her last message to me she had said she was sad i would miss Christmas with you all. I decided then that i wasn't. So i am going to hide out here for a couple more hours then waltz in as you are handing out presents." Harry smiled.

" Should we wrap a bow around you then?" Fred piped out earning another round of laughs.

" Just make it Gryffindor colors that's all i ask." Harry joked back.

" You showed up just in time Harry. Although we were behind ourselves. Ginny and Hermione just finished getting the tree setup. We got a very late start this year." Mr. Weasley chuckled.

Fred laughed. Late was the keyword. It wasn't until this morning that it dawned on anyone that no decorations hadn't been put up. Mrs. Weasley had refused to let anyone open presents until it looked like Christmas in the house. So instead of their usual Christmas morning present opening, it had been pushed to Christmas night. Fred was excited. He had bought Hermione something he knew would knock her socks off.

Mrs. Weasley jogged outside to announce supper was ready. If it hadnt been for Remus's quick thinking and covering her mouth, she would have given away the whole surprise. Pulling away from Remus she wrapped Harry in one of her famous hugs as Mr. Weasley explained the surprise. She nodded her head and sent tonks to stealthily sneak Harry a plate of food out here as to not give Ginny any suspicion.

Before Tonks could hand Harry the food, he got one last round of hugs before they all went inside. Coming back inside they all sat down as Molly went to get George and Ginny. Hermione felt weird about leaving Harry alone outside on Christmas, but was excited about the surprise. She knew Ginny didn't suspect a thing. What she didn't know, was that she was going to be getting her own special surprise that night as well.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione walked into the bedroom to find a wrapped present sitting on her bed. Wrapped in satin red paper, was a gorgeous, floor length, royal blue strapless dress. A pair of white elbow length gloves sat on top of the dress. She delicately put the dress on and walked over to the mirror. She looked stunning. The dress sparkled in the light coming from the moon outside. Hermione had never been one of those women who wanted to look like a princess, but in this moment she felt she could rule the world as a queen.

Ginny walked into the room and gasped.

" OH HERMIONE! It looks gorgeous on you. Although i am sure you weren't supposed to find it until after we opened all the presents downstairs!" She panicked, shutting the door and rushing over.

" Take it off before Fred finds out. I'll rewrap it like you never opened it." I couldn't help but laugh at the stressed look on Ginny's face. " Relax Gin, I promise he will never know. Although why did he leave in on my bed so early if he didn't want me to open it?" I asked as i slid the dress off and handed it to Ginny.

" Who knows. I think he thought you would be busy downstairs and wouldn't be coming up here until much later. What are you doing up here anyway?" Ginny asked as she rewrapped the present.

" I came to get a hair tie. My hair is driving me insane today." Hermione replied reaching into her bag and grabbing the band. She tossed her hair up into a messy bun.

" Alright, looks like you never opened it. Fred is going to flip when he sees you in this." Ginny squealed in delight.

" It is gorgeous. Why on earth would Fred buy something this exquisite? I have no idea where i would even where something this nice. How am i ever going to repay him for something this beautiful? It's too much Ginny." Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed, wondering what Fred had up his sleeves.

" I am sure he has a reason for something this gorgeous. Now let's get back downstairs before he realizes you are up here." Ginny smiled pulling the worried brunette from the bed and back downstairs.

When Ginny stepped into the kitchen she nearly fainted in surprise. Harry was standing by the table. He was wearing a tuxedo and held a broken wand in his hands. Recovering from her surprise she rushed him and threw herself into his arms. Hermione looked up at Fred on the other side of the room and he gave her a wink. She smiled back at him, and made her way over to him as Harry spun Ginny around as he kissed her.

" Thanks for distracting her. Harry was having a fit with that bloody bow tie." Fred laughed.

" No problem. I knew if i disappeared right before your mum called to open presents Ginny would come looking for me. I also figured if i unwrapped the gorgeous present you left on my bed, she would freak out and busy herself trying to wrap it up like i hadn't opened it. Which is what happened." Hermione giggled.

Fred suddenly got a very confused look on his face.

" What present? Your present is under the tree Hermione." He peered into the living room to make sure it was still there. It was.

" The dress and gloves. I assumed it was from you. Who else would it be from?" Hermione for the life of her couldn't figure out who else would buy her such a beautiful dress.

" I don't know but we will find out soon enough. Mums fixing to bring everyone into the living room." Fred whispered. Sure enough, Molly yelled for everyone to join in the living room to unwrap gifts.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh as Fred and George opened each others gifts. They had both gotten each other the same joke kit. Ginny huffed beside Harry as they opened hers and everyone laughed as they both received the exact same joke kit again. Molly had knitted them sweaters but she had taken a note from Hermione and enchanted the sweaters to change a horrid color of pink if the twins tried to switch sweaters again. Hermione couldn't wait until they figured it out. Mr. Weasley had given them a broom cleaning kit for their quidditch brooms. Remus and tonks had given everyone a coin that was enchanted as a portkey to take them to grimmauld place should they ever need to escape.

By the end of the night, mrs. weasley was choking back a laugh at the amount of new knitting supplies she had been given and that her husband was waist deep in muggle items. Ginny had received a new broom, and quidditch books. Hermione snuggled into the sweater Mrs. Weasley has knitted her and handed the present she bought for Fred to him. He slowly unwrapped a key.

He glanced up at her confused and she smiled. " I bought a house for us." Fred wrapped her in a hug and kissed her firmly. " What about Hogwarts? I thought you wanted to go back and finish?" Fred whispered in her ear. " I thought about it but Professor Mcgonagall told me i could continue my studies from home if i wished. I want to start my own life now." She kissed him on the cheek and explained what was going on to everyone else. Everyone cheered and congratulated Hermione on the house.

Fred slipped Hermione her present. She opened the box to see a single white hair at the bottom. Before she could ask what it was about, it began to transform. A bright white light filled the room. As is faded away Hermione looked back into the box. A pure white wolf cub was in the box staring back at her. Its blue eyes bore into hers before it leaped up and began licking her face. Everyone awed at the cute little cub.

" Her name is Kiara. She will be your protector for as long as you live. Guardian wolves stay by their master's side all their lives. They are loyal and fearless. Just like you. When i can't be there she will. I know you are strong enough to defend yourself Hermione. But Kiara will be there so you won't have to. I never want to be without you again."

Hermione teared up and kissed Fred again. " Just answer me one thing. Why did you transform her into a feather?" Hermione laughed as the young wolf leapt up to lick her again.

" Well, it's kind of hard to wrap a wolf up." Everyone laughed.

Everyone jumped as Harry started laughing his ass off. Ginny had given him a journal that once belonged to his father. Inside was a series of pranks he was going to pull on Sirius in detail. She had also given him a quill his mother used often. She told everyone Remus helped her obtain them.

Suddenly Harry jumped up from the couch like a little school boy. He turned around and handed Ginny the broken wand he held earlier. He held one finger up before she could question it and walked over the wizard radio he brought back with him. He glanced at the clock waiting for it to finally strike 8:00pm then turned it on.

" The announcer was rambling on about the weather for tomorrow. Everyone looked at Harry in confusion. Suddenly the announcer gasped and began to yell out the breaking news.

" I HAVE JUST BEEN INFORMED THAT HARRY POTTER HAS DONE IT! HE HAS DEFEATED YOU KNOW WHO! HEADMISTRESS MCGONAGALL HAS JUST INFORMED THE MINISTRY. WHAT A CHRISTMAS! THE HEADMISTRESS INFORMED THE MINISTRY JUST MOMENTS AGO THAT YOUNG MR. POTTER DEFEATED THE DARK LORD IN AN EPIC BATTLE LATE YESTERDAY EVENING. REPORTED TO THE HEADMISTRESS THAT SEVERUS SNAPE HELPED HIM DEFEAT YOU KNOW WHO! ACCORDING TO , SEVERUS SNAPE'S MURDER OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE WAS ACTUALLY PLANNED BY DUMBLEDORE HIMSELF TO TRICK YOU KNOW WHO INTO THINKING SNAPE WAS ON HIS SIDE! SNAPE AIDED HARRY IN THE DEFEAT OF THE DARK LORD AND MANY DEATH EATERS. UNFORTUNATELY IT HAS BEEN REPORTED THAT MR. SNAPE PERISHED IN THE FINAL BATTLE. MAY HE REST IN PEACE. MR. POTTER AND THE MINISTRY WOULD ALSO LIKE EVERYONE TO BE AWARE THAT SOME DEATH EATERS REMAIN AT LARGE, BUT THAT WE CAN SLEEP BETTER KNOWING THAT THE DARK LORD IS DEAD! MR. POTTER HAS ASKED FOR PRIVACY AT THIS TIME SO HE CAN RECUPERATE AND SPEND TIME WITH FRIENDS AND LOVED ONES. MR. POTTER ALSO…."

Harry turned off the radio and turned around to see everyone's stunned faces. Before anyone could say a word, he walked over to Ginny and got down on one knee.

" I promised you that once Voldemort was dead i would marry you. So Ginny Weasley, Will You Marry Me?" Harry asked.

It took Ginny a minute from being stunned by the news, before leaping into Harry's arms with a loud yes.

" Good. Hermione your dress is upstairs. Remus i have your robes in twins room. Ginny, i hope you really did like that dress you unknowingly pointed out one day shopping. Because you're about to get married in it. It's in your closet right now. if you could help me set up outside." Mr. Weasley jumped up and went outside with Harry.

Everyone else just sat there stunned.


	20. Chapter 20

Epilogue

Hermione sat at the dining room table staring out the window. Fred was in the backyard playing with Lilah and Sirius. Sirius had just turned five years old and was anxious to learn how to fly on his new broom. Lilah bounced happily in her sand box as she watched her older brother lift off from the ground. She couldn't believe her life. She never imagined she could be this happy. It felt like a dream sometimes, but she was thankful it wasn't.

Six and a half years ago, Harry surprised everyone by showing up for Christmas after miraculously defeating Voldemort. He later explained Snape had seen a fall in the ranks of Voldemort's followers as most were beginning to grow tired of Voldemort's persistence in finding Harry. He knew it was time for Harry to strike then while the tension was high. Snape sent a message with a memory attached to it, a memory Harry would not share, but said that he instantly forgave Snape and that he was the most loyal person he could have ever known.

Snape was able to sneak Harry into the Forbidden Forest where Voldemort and a few of his most loyal followers were hiding out. Snape took on his followers while Harry and Voldemort dueled.

Harry informed us he himself had actually been a horcrux, and that once Voldemort "killed", him, (much to Ginny's dismay) Dumbledore's spirit informed him of this and gave him reason to come back. While Voldemort celebrated Harry Potter's supposed death, Harry silently rose from the ground and killed him before Voldemort could even raise his wand. Harry said he turned to help Snape and was able to dispatch Bellatrix before the other followers disapperated. Bellatrix however was able to fire her killing curse at Snape before Harry's hit her. He walked to the castle and got Headmistress Mcgonagall and informed her of the night's events. Hermione remembered Harry grinning when he told them that when he had told mcgonagall to head to the burrow after informing the ministry because there was a wedding she needed to attend, she squealed like a little girl.

A wedding it had been to. Harry had secretly been working on all the details as he traveled. So before he left Hogwarts he sent out the Invitations and sent for the band and caterers. She remembered looking out the window as she put on the dress Harry had bought her and seeing all of their closest friends and family arriving for the event. The house elves from Hogwarts had prepared the feast and cake. Hermione smiled as she remembered all the elves in their little tuxes and dresses beaming and singing in merriment. Hermione had laughed when she saw that the band turned out to be Luna and her Father. The backyard had been turned into a winter wonderland theme. Harry had Lupin and Mcgonagall enchant the sky above them to be warm but still snow. Hermione watched as a quick tear fell from Harry's eye as he enchanted the aisle to be lined with Lilies.

Fred had nearly passed out as she descended the stairs. She would never forget the look he gave her. Pure love.

He escorted her down the aisle where they took their respected places, but neither of them could take their eyes off the other until the wedding march music began to play. Ginny, escorted by Mr. Weasley slowly walked down the aisle in the most beautiful white and gold dress she had ever seen. The dress itself was a no sleeve white lace with gold trim and a golden bow around her middle. Ginny was still stunned from the sudden turn of events but was beaming with joy at her fiance. Mcgonagall, who was wearing beautiful crimson dress robes, began with a beautiful speech about love and life and then allowed Harry and Ginny to say their vows.

" MUM! Dad said i could have a popsicle since i flew good. Can i get one for Lilah to?" Sirius smiled from ear to ear proud of his accomplishment.

" Yes sweetheart. Grab her the cherry, she likes that one." I smiled as he grabbed his sister a cherry popsicle and ran outside to give it to her before enjoying his own. Fred had sat down in the sandbox with Lilah and began to tell them a quidditch story. Kiara came trotting down the stairs and ran outside to play with the kids. She loved the kids as if they were her own.

Fred glanced up from telling the kids a story to grin at me through the window. I loved that man.

Fred proposed the summer after Harry and Ginnys wedding. We had a small intimate wedding in the library at Hogwarts. Mcgonagall officiated again. The ministry made it possible for my parents to attend. I giggled at the moment i thought dad had shit himself seeing the castle for the first time. Ginny had found me a beautiful white gown with periwinkle stars along the bottom. I loved it, i loved Fred's face even more. He kissed me the moment i reached him totally bucking tradition. My hand shook as he slid the ring onto my finger. After our first kiss as a married couple, i hugged Fred and whispered into his ear, " I'm home."

At some point ,the wild crazy sex we had for the rest of that month led our first child Sirius. Sirius had been Harry's godfather, but i felt as if he was my own as well. His death had left me devastated. Honoring him by naming my child after him was the only thing that made since. Of Course, due to Georges constant owls and middle of the night surprise visits, his middle name became Lemondrop instead of Lupin. It was either give in or kill George. However, since i had married his brother, i felt it would reflect badly on me to kill him. So Sirius Lemondrop Weasley he became. Two years later we welcomed Lilah Ginevra Weasley….you can just guess how that name came about.

Yes i had a fantastic life now. I looked down at the letter Molly had sent me early this morning and smiled wider. Fred was going to be so happy.

" Dear Fred and Hermione,

I have received fantastic news. The Ministry believes the may have found a cure for Ronald. They have been testing it on similar dark curses and have had tremendous success. Arthur and myself have thought it over and have given the Ministry permission attempt the cure on Ron. Hopefully soon we will have our old Ronnie back. I will let you know as soon as possible if the cure works.

Much Love,

Molly Weasley

P.s. I sent more popsicles for the kids."

Fred had read this letter and at first was doubtful but soon the thought of having his brother back to normal and part of the family again made him happier.

I yelled out the window at Fred. " Fred love, Come inside for a moment. I have something to show you."

Fred leaped up and sat Sirius in the sand beside his sister and jogged inside.

" Whats up beautiful?" He asked kissing my cheek.

" This.." I whispered. I held up the letter i had just received.

" Dear Fred and Hermione,

RON IS CURED! He doesn't remember much of the past few years but he's free of the darkness. Arthur and I are slowly explaining things to him so he doesn't go into shock but we reckon you will be able to visit as soon as tomorrow afternoon. He is making marvelous progress, but we will all still need to take things slow with him. He sends his love and cannot wait to see both of you.

Love Molly

P.s. Can i pick the middle name?

P.s.s. Can't Wait!"

" Oh Merlin. My brother is cured! I can't believe this. We will finally have Ron back." Fred yelled out in excitement. He suddenly turned back around and looked at me carefully. Are you sure you are okay with all this. I mean.." Fred shoulders started to droop.

" Of course i am ok with this. Ron was my best friend. Is my best friend. He was not himself when he did what he did. I am not going to blame him for falling under a dark curse. I am thankful the kids can grow up knowing their Uncle Ron." Tears fell from my eyes as i wrapped my arms around Fred.

" Uncle Ron. He's going to have a field day with that." Fred chuckled.

I laughed. " Yes, i suppose he will."

He kissed me on the lips and smiled. Upon hearing Lilah's laughter he began to make his way outside. He suddenly halted at the door and whirled around.

" WHAT DOES SHE MEAN CAN'T WAIT?!" Freds eyes became wide as saucers.

I walked towards my husband and kissed him on the forehead. Giving him a wide grin i walked outside towards my happy beautiful kids and my happy beautiful life.

THE END!


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you for all who read and enjoyed the story. I apologize for the long wait for the final chapter. I have gotten a new job and am beginning to enjoy life again. This is why i have decided to end the story. I kept trying to find ways to continue it, but i felt the story simply needed a happy ending. I hope it was a successful ending in your eyes. I had a lot of fun writing this story. I hope you had as much fun reading it. Don't worry though. This will not be my last story!

FRED AND HERMIONE FOREVER! Although after seeing Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them….I can also see a Hermione/Newt story developing… ;)


End file.
